


[DISCONTINUED] Oxygen -Klance

by BTSKINKS



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Arguing, Bi Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Emotional, F/M, Feels, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homophobia, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), Love-Making, M/M, Minnesota to Texas, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), OC-free, Original Characters - Freeform, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Road Trip, Road trip gone wrong, Slow Burn, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Spring Break, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, University, Voltron, klance, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSKINKS/pseuds/BTSKINKS
Summary: Lance and Keith each made a deal with Shiro to ride in the same vehicle, while Hunk Pidge and Shiro are in another. Keith begins realizing desires before they take off.After things take a turn for the worse on the road, Keith finally completely understands these desires, which are more like feelings and are directed at Lance, who is a wreck.Once things settle down, Lance had the chance to notice Keith's weird behaviour around him, and cannot help but share the same feelings as Keith.When Keith and Lance share an intimate moment, the pieces finally fall into place for the both of them, but continue to deny them, which causes stress, fighting and other feelings.





	1. Keith's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leavin' the feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Oxygen; A Klance fanfic!  
> I hope you all will join me on this long adventure with your guys' suggestions and support! :,D

**11:38pm**

**May 25th**

  
"Warmth.  
Something everything craves.  
Everything wants to feel warmth." The soft voice filled a brightly lit room, echoing to the small group huddled in a corner. This voice belonged to Keith, who normally was monotone, his voice casually holding a few notes.  
"Keith, this is a writing class essay, not a fact class."  
Pidge commented, rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
"Yeah, not a class to see who can sound more gay."  
The boy with short brown hair and mocha coloured skin, Lance, grimaced cockishly at Keith, annoying him.  
"Really? Says the bi one."  
Keith snapped back, his exhaustion getting to the better of him.  
He looked at the watch on his arm, reading 11:46pm. Keith knew he should've gone to bed an hour ago, an engineering exam awaiting him tomorrow.  
"Shut up Keith!"  
Lance closed his eyes, crossing his arms across his torso and raised his arrogant nose up towards the roof.  
"I'm going to bed. Exams."  
Keith said plainly as he stood up, grabbing his book bag and swinging it onto his shoulder.  
Shiro nodded at Keith, "I think we all need to," he said as he grabbed his own things as he stood.  
"Hunk is probably still up cooking or some shit."  
Lance complained as he stretched his arms above his head.  
Keith couldn't help but notice Lance's shirt rise a tiny bit, revealing a bit of his stomach which was quickly covered up again when he'd finished stretching.  
"Ew cover up!"  
Keith yelped at Lance, before making his way over to the door of Pidge's room.  
"Oh come on, your gay eyes probably liked it."  
Lance spat at Keith, who pulled his shirt up over his belly button, aiming at Keith.  
"My "gay eyes" focus on the hot, thank you."  
"Is that why you were looking at my stomach?"  
Keith turned away from Lance, who'd finally put his shirt back down. Heat filled Keith's cheeks at the thought of Lance being hot.  
"Don't be so full of yourself, Lance."  
Opening the door, Keith held it open for Shiro and let go of the door as Lance was walking through.  
"What the hell Keith?!"  
Lance yelped as the door swung at his face, barely grazing his nose.  
"See you guys later!"  
Pidge called from inside her room, just as the door closed. Keith waved from behind him as he gave Lance a cocky smile, the heat gone from his cheeks.  
"I just want to be done university, it's so boring."  
Lance whined as they turned the corner, leading to another hallway.  
"Yeah well it gives you money in the end, at least if your smart and find a job."  
Shiro said bitterly, who was obviously tired and groggy, which was unlike him. Keith admired how Shiro was never one to complain, nor acknowledge his doubts and grumpiness.  
It was Shiro's last year at University, while Keith still had 3 years to attend to and Lance had 4. Hunk chose a culinary course, which would take 3 years, while Pidge chose a computer course, which Keith knew nothing about. Lance had told them he was wanting to become an excellent aviation reporter (one who writes reports for aircraft damage, collisions and insurance etc.) while Keith had chosen to pursue his engineering career.  
Shiro also attended an Academy, for those who wished to become an Astronaut.Shiro was more interested in the explorations on the Moon and Mars, gathering different rocks for different tests, as so he told the group.  
Keith wandered aimlessly for a moment, nearly hitting a wall before being pulled from impact by Shiro.  
"This is why I try and make you go to bed earlier."  
Shiro scolded Keith, frustrating him.  
"Shiro we all lost track of time. Stop being a father."  
Keith shot Shiro a look of annoyance, before taking a few strides ahead of him. Looking confused, Shiro fell in pace with Lance, who was too busy on his phone to notice anything going on around him.  
> '*What's up with him? Normally he'd make a comment.'*  
Keith couldn't help but question Lance's quietness, it being unlike him. He pushed the thought out of his head, reaching for his keys in his pocket, pulling out a jingling keychain.  
"Night guys." Keith called over his shoulder at Lance and Shiro, unlocking the door to his room.  
"Night Keith."  
Lance and Shiro replied in sync.  
As Keith opened his door, he could hear Shiro say goodnight to Lance as he unlocked his own, Lance replied as he entered his room.  
Keith closed the door behind him, throwing his books on his desk, not bothering to turn on the lights as he jumped onto his bed, still wearing his clothes.  
> 'What an annoying kid. And an annoying old kid.'  
Keith groaned to himself, putting on his night attire. He laid down in his bed, slipping under the covers, thoughts slowly leaving his head as he fell closer to sleep.

  
## 7:45am

*Beep Beep Beep*  
Keith slammed his fist down on his nightstand, his alarm clock still going off.  
He continued to slam the nightstand aimlessly, his head face down on the pillow as a low growl erupted from deep inside his throat. Keith finally managed to hit the off button on the beeping clock, shutting it off almost immediately. Rolling over in his bed, his leg fell off of the side touching the floor, only making him more annoyed.  
Keith sat up rubbing his eyes as they tried to focus on their surroundings, although the sight was quite plain and tiring to look at.  
He dressed himself as though he normally would, and checked his calendar to see how many days of classes were left until spring break.  
> 'Only 2 more days. Then no more classes for 3 weeks.'  
He thought happily as he grabbed his comb. Keith combed his hair before picking up his books that'd fallen out of his book bag, and returned them to their rightful places inside of it.  
He threw the bag over his shoulder, and grabbed one of those refrigerated Starbucks cappuccinos that were in his fridge before heading out the door.  
The taste of the drink was awakening, as though someone was shooting energy down your throat, with some lingering bitterness attached.  
Keith locked the door, and made his way through the halls, towards the elevators with stairs next to them. He scowled at the Elevators, Keith had always hated them and will continues to, and made his way for the stairs.  
A hand on the collar of his sweatshirt made him halt, whipping around to find Lance with his mischievous grin on his face, like he always had when he was up to no good.  
"What the hell Lance! This is new, let go!"  
Keith screeched as he attempted to release Lance's hand, trying to be gentle enough to not stretch the fabric.  
"No no, slow down Mullet. Elevator."  
Keith locked eyes with Lance, who walked his eyes over to the Elevator, still wearing his smile.  
"Like hell I'd do that. Especially with you."  
"That's why you're gonna take the elevator, with me and your fears."  
"That's the worst idea ever. I'm already going to have to spend over 25 hours in a car with you."  
Lance finally let go of his shirt, only to scowl at Keith.  
"I only agreed because Shiro said he would pay for my lunches for 15 days."  
"That's the deal he gave you?"  
Keith scoffed in astonishment.  
"Huh?! What'd he give you?"  
Lance sounded taken aback, eager to know Keith's deal.  
"3 shopping sprees AND he's doing my dishes for the next 3 weeks."  
Lance's mouth gaped, looking like it'd hit the floor.  
Keith couldn't help but giggle at this, "I guess you could pretty much have a buffet for 15 days," he teased.  
"Hmph! I am- Wait. You're right. That would make the deal better! I'll rebel against him!"  
Lance waved his fist in the air, his face looking like a man with a plan.  
Keith rolled his eyes, realizing how oblivious Lance actually was.  
"Thanks Mullet," Lance gave Keith a small, but warm smile, before returning to his normal mischievous grin.  
Before Keith knew what was going on, Lance pushed him into the elevator and pressed the close button, leaving Keith with nothing to do but stare at Lance in astonishment.  
"Fuck you McClain!" Keith glared at Lance as the doors closed.  
"Aw come one Keith! It's not that bad, only a few floors."  
Lance smiled as if nothing was happening, while Keith was gripping the railing for his life. Keith looked up at Lance, and then back at the ground, squeezing his eyes shut.  
"It's ok Keith, everything's going to be fine."  
He quietly whispered to himself.  
"Really? You're that much of a scaredy-"  
Lance was cut off by a sudden rumble of the elevator.  
It stopped.  
The elevator stopped moving as the lights turned off.  
"OH my god!"  
Keith screeched in the corner, he looked up to find Lance had taken a step back and was holding onto the railing now as well.  
"I'm not the only one!"  
Keith shot back at Lance, a little late but it would do.  
"Weather. Weather!"  
Lance frantically shouted at Keith.  
"Check the goddamn weather Keith."  
Keith did as he was told, remembering that there was a call for a windstorm today, last one of the season.  
"Uh I remember.. T-there was a report about today having the last w-windstorm.. of the season."  
Keith looked up at Lance, who seems to have been reading Keith's mind.  
He pulled up the weather page and began reading.  
> "Today is the last day of wind for awhile. Wind speeds reaching up to 120km. Wind will start as early as 5:30am and hopefully die down by the evening tonight."  
"You're right on the money."  
Keith looked back up at Lance, who had a spark of happiness in his eyes which quickly disappeared.  
"Speeds reaching up to fucking 120km."  
Lance gasped at the speed, just as surprised as Keith was.  
"Should we call someone? Look-" Lance pointed at an emergency phone hung underneath the buttons, "-maybe be can call the University people to open the elevators."  
Keith stood up, looking at the phone as he lit his cell-phone light around the button section.  
"We could, but we could also open the doors, and see where we are."  
"And then jump or climb out?"  
"Yes. And if it's not possible we can call."  
Lance nodded at Keith, happy to be on the same page.  
Keith pressed the open door button, revealing a floor below them, only a couple feet to jump.  
"We can jump from here. Just jump out, and not straight down."  
Keith suggested, knowing it was a simple jump for him, but not so sure for Lance.  
"Uh yeah. You go first?"  
Lance looked at Keith, his eyes full of worry and doubt.  
"Yeah sure. But you've got to jump after because I'm not coming back up for you."  
"Yeah yeah. Sacrifices must be made first."  
Keith barely caught was Lance said. He'd gotten down more on his knee level, and jumped forward, landing on the comfort of solid ground. Keith quickly checked his watch, 8:28am.  
"Alright Lance. Easy. Just don't trip."  
Keith gave Lance a comforting smile, mostly for his own enclosure of being on ground. Lance got into the same position as Keith, a few other students had gathered around them, watching Lance get ready to jump to the floor. Although Keith had no idea what floor they were on, he didn't really care, as long as they got down to the Main Floor.  
Keith took a step forward, right as Lance jumped.  
The next thing Keith knew, he was on the ground with a heck of a heavy force atop him. His eyes were sealed shut, opening them only to find a face full of hair. He looked up to find that Lance had jumped, but on him.  
Lance lifted his head only to be face to face with Keith, their faces inches apart, cheeks filled with cherry red colours. Lance had his arms on either side of Keith, keeping himself hoisted, while one of Lance's legs was in between Keith's and one was on the far side.  
Realizing the position and situation, Keith turned his head to the side, raising his sleeved hands over his heated face to hide his embarrassment.  
Lance took another moment to register what was going on before quickly moving to the side of Keith to sit on his knees.  
None of them dared to speak.  
Keith didn't know what to do except keep his face buried, and bring his knees up to his face. The students around them had made "Oooh" noises at the two of them, and then walked away once Lance and Keith had broken apart.  
Keith was certain of one thing.  
He was never going on an elevator again, especially with Lance.

## 11:58am

  
Keith had finished his exam finally, and was now waiting for his break. He was on his phone, hesitating on his messages with Shiro, the most recent one was from Shiro, apologizing for last night. Keith was debating replying or not. Hell he hadn't replied for almost over an hour. Keith decided to ignore it and closed his messaging.  
As soon as the clock hit 12:00pm, Keith quietly left the room, taking the stairs two at a time leaving the other students behind. Lance and Keith had decided they weren't going to tell the others what had happened when the power went out.  
Why would Keith talk to Lance after that? Why would he want to? Keith didn't know.. only that Lance was somewhat his friend and wouldn't let something like that, no matter how awkward it was, ruin their now 5 year long friendship.  
Keith walked out the doors of the University, meeting Pidge in the parking lot.  
"Hey Keith. How'd the exam go?"  
"Boring and long."  
"Sounds like every exam."  
"Totally."  
Pidge and Keith had begun walking, their steps out of sync but their speed the same. Lance had joined them, running after the two helplessly.  
"Hey, what're we doing on this fine afternoon?"  
Lance swung an arm over Pidge's shoulder, smiling gleefully. Keith couldn't help but notice Keith never smiled like that, like there were no troubles at all in the world and that nothing could go wrong at any point in given time. He wondered what it was like, to feel happy whenever.  
"Keith and I, are making a list of what we need for the trip over lunch."  
"So like, a non-dating date?"  
Lance sounded confidence in his, somewhat question.  
"What the hell is a "non-dating date"?"  
Keith scoffed, trying to make Lance sound dumb.  
"A "non-dating date" is a date were you go as friends, Keith. Not one you go on with a boyfriend."  
Lance scoffed back at Keith, intrigued to give Keith more attitude than needed to get his point across.  
"Okay. Point made."  
Keith huffed, puffing out his cheeks in frustration and crossing his arms to show the conversation was over. They walked in silence for a few minutes, taking the odd turn down a road here and there.  
"Is this the way to Subway? You know I much prefer McDonald's."  
Lance began to complain, only to quickly be shushed by Keith.  
"Lance. You joined us. We chose Subway. Eat fresh, and healthy."  
"But I'm skinny enough."  
Lance just complained more, lifting his shirt a bit to look at his indented stomach.  
"Definitely agreed, but McDonald's only fattens you up the wrong way. Wouldn't you rather gain muscle and eat healthy rather than fat?"  
Keith harshly snapped at Lance, annoyed by his arrogance. Lance should want to be strong, rather than fat. Keith wanted muscle, but didn't want to work for it, already being content with his strength. What Keith wanted was to stay in shape and not worry about eating fatty or sugary foods.  
Lance hesitated before answer Keith's question.  
"Yeah. But if I gained too much muscle you'd be checking me out more than you do."  
Lance teased Keith, his competitive nature getting the best of him. Keith immediately turned his head to the side, avoiding any eye contact as his cheeks grew a light pink.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Lance."  
Yes Keith found himself looking at Lance quite often, but that didn't mean anything, right? Friends do that; look at each other sometimes. Keith doesn't think it means anything at least. Yes Lance has a good jaw line, and pretty eyes, and a cute crooked smile, but that didn't mean anything did it? In Keith's eyes it's normal to think those things about someone, although, the more he thought about it, Keith realized he didn't think these things about Pidge, or Shiro, not even Hunk. He didn't think either of them had nice eyes, or a perfect jaw line, or cute smiles. Keith didn't even think they were hot, okay, well maybe that's a lie. Shiro was pretty hot, and only on one drunk night had Keith tried to sleep with Shiro.  
"Oh come one Keith. You know exactly what I'm talking about. It happens all the time." Lance pointed a finger at Keith. Keith looked at Lance, his face pale and voice plain.  
"Stop making up fantasies, Lance." Keith pointed at Lance this time, locking eyes with him.  
"Alright, alright ladies. Settle down, there's no need to fight at a time like this. We have serious business to attend to." Pidge walked in between the two, holding a hand up to each of their faces, making the two stop.  
They entered the Subway, Keith ordered a BLT without any bacon, Lance ordered a cheese-melt while Pidge only ordered a drink.  
Pidge paid against Keith and Lance's protests about themselves paying. Lance found a table to sit at, while Keith was busy in his bag trying to scope out a pen and paper.  
"Okay. What are we going to start with?" Keith pulled out a pen, and a sheet of neatly lined paper.  
"Food, obviously!" Lance howled excitedly, Keith rolled his eyes as he headed the paper with the word Food.  
Lance and Pidge were spewing out food items faster than Keith could write, constantly having to tell them to speak individually, and to slow down.

## 2:06pm

Lance had given over a thousand food items (which were most were 90% useless), only 60 ending up on paper. He argued how long they were going to be away for multiple times, as well as how much 5 twenty year olds eat. They thought up of several other needs, such as sleeping bags, budgets, gas schedules, packing rules and even cell-phone use.  
Keith had gotten annoyed with how useless Lance's answers were, the odd one being decent or great. Pidge had great ideas, as per usual, and Keith added his own thoughts down as the others were thinking. Lance had fought Keith over the pen, leaving multiple scribbles around the page.  
Pidge took a picture of the list, and sent it to each of them, including herself. Keith felt the urge to have a deadline, which was set to departure in 2 days, at the time of 10:30am sharp. If anyone wasn't ready they would be left behind, their food would be grabbed by someone and brought on the trip without the person.  
This was something that they had all agreed on. Pidge created an email with every detail included.  
"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait." Pidge hollered happily once everything was set.  
"Yeah besides the fact that I have to spend 26 hours in a CAR alone with LANCE!" Keith kept reminding himself of the deal with Shiro and why he'd even agreed.  
"Shut up Keith! You agreed to a deal and so did I. Just think! We're both going to get something out of this." Lance glared at Keith.  
"Psh that's for sure." Keith scowled, throwing his head back into the booth.  
"Oh stop it! As far as we know, you guys could be making out by the time we get back, and probably will be." Pidge raised her eyebrows at the two of them, their cheeks each going a bit rosy.  
"Oh yeah, because that's going to happen." Lance rolled his eyes at Pidge, clearly annoyed with her.  
"Come on Pidge. Just because I'm gay and he's bi doesn't mean we're going to suddenly start fucking." Keith didn't care if he was backing Lance up, he knew it wouldn't happen. Couldn't. No way.  
"Whatever you gotta tell yourselves. Whether you like it or not, its gonna happe-"  
"Drop it. Pidge." Keith slammed his fist on the table, before grabbing his bag, "It's not going to." Lance looked up at Keith, his face full of confusion at Keith's tone. Keith had sounded a little more unsure than he hoped, he'd tried to make himself sound certain the best he could.  
"Yeah Pidge, drop it." Lance looked up at the girl, Keith searched Lance's eyes for an answer, but found nothing except more confusion.  
"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Pidge turned on her heel before walking towards out the exit.  
Just as Keith went to do the same, Lance grabbed Keith's wrist from the booth, making Keith stop instantly. It was warm, and a little sticky from sweat. It was a feeling Keith didn't want to disappear, something he wanted to feel again and keep feeling.  
"Keith?"  
"What?"  
"Calm down. It's okay, she's only joking." Lance attempted calming Keith down, who had gotten himself worked up.  
"Yes. But it's annoying I guess."  
"Yeah I know. You just gotta let her have her moment."  
Keith couldn't help but let out a little giggle.  
"Yeah yeah you're right." He placed his free hand on Lance's head, and messed up his hair a bit (which was very soft) "Thanks." Keith gave Lance a quick smile, which Lance returned before removing his hand from Lance's head.  
Lance removed his hand from Keith's wrist, and stood up stretching, his shirt, once again, revealing a bit of his tummy which grabbed Keith's attention, again.  
"I think you need to get bigger clothes." Keith teased while pointing to Lance's stomach.  
"Seriously?! Just call Shiro already!" Lance pulled his shirt down as Keith reached for his pocket, grabbing his phone and dialled Shiro's number, putting him on speaker. He picked up within the first 2 rings.  
"Hello? Keith?"  
"Yeah hi Shiro, I was wonderin-"  
"I'm so sorry about last night and snapping. I shouldn't have told you when to go to bed, it was wrong and parental thing I didn't have a right too. If Lance is there-" Keith looked up at Lance, and Lance began to pay attention to the call "-I'd like to apologize to him as well for snapping at him." Lance nodded his head.  
"Shiro it's totally fine. Lance agrees. You don't need to apologize, we were all tired and crabby."  
"Thank you, Keith, Lance."  
"Yeah.. Now, could you pick us up at the Subway on Clarke Street? We're running a bit behind."  
"Yeah sure! No problem. Be there in a few."  
Keith hung up the phone, Lance and Keith walked out of the Subway and sat on the picnic table outside, waiting for Shiro.  
  
Shiro arrived a few minutes later as he said, with Lance riding shotgun and Keith in the backseat, annoyed he'd lost to Lance at a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
"How'd the planning go?" Shiro looked in his mirror at Keith, and then at Lance.  
"It went alright. Got everything we need an-" Lance answered first, with Keith cutting him off, or as Keith would say, 'finishing his sentence.'  
"And everything we don't."  
"Very good. I got Pidge's email, I don't think I'll be able to wait 2 days!" Shiro's expression was full of joy and impatience, clearly showing he couldn't wait.  
Lance and Keith glanced at each other for a moment, before turning their heads away towards their windows.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support is awesome already! See you next chapter <3


	2. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith..?"
> 
> Keith said nothing, but his eyes said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers! Thanks for 200 hits! That's awesome!!  
> Anyway, I lost motivation but your guys' support kept me going! I legit wrote this while I was hunting..! Anyway, here's chapter 2!

**7:45am**

Keith grabbed his bag off of the floor and threw the fruits he was told to buy inside. Keith knew he was packing a lot less than he should, but that was okay..

Because you don't need to pack close to everything you own when yo Too early.

Keith didn't want to get up. He liked his  bed and wanted to spend as much time as he could in it, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep in it for the next 2 weeks.

The 25 hour drive ahead of Keith better be worth it, even if San Antonio was supposed to be as nice as Keith was told.

Keith groaned as he got all of his stuff together, re-checking his list over and over again, hoping not to forget anything.

A part of Keith hoped Lance wouldn't be ready in time. Lance could keep his pretty eyes, his soft hair, all at home. Away from Keith.

And away from Keith's desiring heart. u go on working on unnecessary hobbies. Keith was never one to get out and do something, though he had gone on a few trips and vacation, right?

This stuff was knew to Keith, who'd always have boring school breaks, normally staying in his room and with his Dad, who Keith barely spoke to now that he moved out and was onto University.

Pidge had told Keith a few stories about how she moved around the world multiple times, due to her course choice.

Other than that, Keith didn't know what to expect. Keith was more of a walker than a transportation kind of guy.

Yes he had his own truck, but his stepdad let him take their Escalade. Lance had only agreed to drive Keith's truck due to it having more compact storage and fuck, it was beautiful.

Keith placed all his bags and suitcase in a neat pile near the front door, going over the list on his phone, double checking he had everything.

A text from Lance interrupted Keith's checking.

Lance- 'hurrrrry ur ass uppp!!!'

Keith- 'Wow, for once its not me telling you to hurry up.'

Lance- 'shut upp loser.'

Keith- 'Just stating facts hun.'

Lance- 'dont call me hun babes'

Keith couldn't help but crack a crooked smile at Lance calling him 'Babes.'

Keith- 'Then don't call me a loser, loser. See ya in 5.'

Lance- 'thls isnt ovrrre!'

Keith flipped his phone back into his pocket, turning his ringer on. Turning on his heal, he grabbed his luggage and left his room, locking the door with bag-filled hands behind him.      

   "Keith?" Keith looked up as to where his name was being called, clearly unable to keep his balance as he toppled over, the wall catching him.

"Keith!" This voice belonged to Shiro, who Keith was least expecting to see. Shiro should've been at the car by now, although it looks like everyone was going to be a little late.     

    "Oh, hi Shiro." Keith spoke casually, though he was unable to keep his voice steady. "Didn't notice you there." Keith faked a chuckle from his chest. "Uh-huh... Anyway, let me help you, Jesus Christ dude!"

Shiro stumbled over to Keith, ripping bags from Keith's hands. "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing? I am capable of moving bags." Shiro laughed at this, giving Keith the feeling Shiro knew something Keith didn't.

"I heard about what happened the other day, with the elevator, and knowing you you probably are too stubborn to go back onto an elevator. So I'm going to take your bags down the elevator and you can take the stairs." Shiro finished as he reached for the last bag. How the hell does Shiro know what happened on the elevator, well, around the elevator.      

    "Yeah, and who the fuck told you?" Keith sneered at Shiro, clearly pissed off. "Chillax. I'm not going to tell anyone.. At least no one who doesn't know yet." Shiro had a hint of mischievousness in his tone, making Keith shiver.

Keith had finally risen to his feet again, staring angrily at the taller male infront of him, who was quite attractive; Muscular, nice cheekbones, sharp jaw-line and just the perfect body.      

   "Well.. it's kind of all over the University. Some students got the whole thing on tape, although there's nothing we can do to make them take it down.

Keith I gotta say, it looked pretty intimat-" Keith cut Shiro off with the sharpest tone Keith had ever reached, chilling himself to the bone, and making Shiro give a little wary glance over his shoulder.

"It was a fucking accident, and that's all it was. People need to mind their own goddamn fucking business!" Shiro looked taken aback, as if Keith had just killed his mom. "K-keith... " Shiro hesitated before shutting his mouth, not knowing if he should continue or not.       

   "I don't care, so just drop it," Keith had a glint of pain in his eyes, while pain crackled his voice. "I-it didn't mean anythi-" Keith couldn't verbally finish his words.. instantly realizing he wasn't sure if Keith was lying to himself, or if Keith was saying the cold-hard truth.

Keith didn't know what to feel, or how to feel about it. He didn't know himself and he definitely didn't know Lance either, Keith was in a puzzle at this point, confused, lost and hurt.     

    "Keith. It's okay. I already know. I know the things you want to know, but.. can't figure them out." Shiro knew Keith was on the verge of breaking down, figuring Keith didn't know who he himself, or anyone else was, so his voice was soft, and the tone of a loving brother.

"You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel, even if you don't. I know it sounds like I'm putting more stress on you, but I'm not, because, I'm not going to tell you. You need to figure these thing's out for yourself, no matter how much your being desires to know."

Shiro finished with ease, patting his hand on Keith's head, even though his hand had like 5 bags attached to it.       

  Keitsh nodded, confused why Shiro had gone onto older-brother mode out of nowhere. "Uh-yeah t-thanks.." He looked at Shiro before walking down the hall, finding his way to the stairs.

Keith gave one glance behind him, catching Shiro's worried eyes as he walked down the hall, Shiro still standing there. Keith looked ahead, and continued to make way for the stairs with only a few light bags in his hands, which where the ones filled with food and supplies for the next couple of weeks. 

 **12:18pm**      

   Keith and Lance had packed the truck full, from the two rows of back seats to the back of the two front seats. There wasn't much room in the front of the truck, besides the space needed for the two teens.

Lance hadn't been excited to drive with Keith, but tried to focus on the fun they'll all have once they arrived in Texas.

Lance hadn't dared to make conversation with Keith, mostly due to not wanting to start an argument after not saying something properly.

Lance knew Keith too well to do that.     

    But it was Keith who spoke first; "What do you want, jackass?" His voice was monotone, as usual, and held no sign of actually caring.

Lance was confused, and looked out to the windows to realize they had entered a small town about an hour out from their University. "For food." Keith added after realizing Lance's confusion.

Lance fixated his gaze at Keith, who had his eyes on the road. Lance couldn't help but stare at Keith's violet eyes, which were clouded with something Lance couldn't read. 

Keith turned to Lance, who'd not spoken, and held Lance's saphire blue gaze.  Lance blinked away, finding the floor.      

   "E- Um.." Lance said the first thing that came to mind.. although it wasn't what he wanted. "Whatever works for you uh- works for me-" He trailed off, a drip of sweat rolled down the nape of his neck. What is this?

Lance never second guessed what he said, meanwhile cooperated selflessly with Keith. Something inside him told Lance to.        "Okay.. does A&W work?" Keith still looked at Lance, wondering what the hell was up, but ignored it. Lance then glanced up to catch Keith's violet eyes with his own. "Sure."     

    Lance hadn't really heard what Keith said, before pulling out his phone from his pocket. Lance clicked the power button, nothing. He'd charged it all night and made sure it had charged. And it had. Looks like it's time for Lance to get a new phone. "Keith?"     

    Keith focused back on the road, taking a right onto another road. "What?" Lance grabbed something from his pocket, "can I use the USB port to charge my phone?" he pointed at the port, and held the chord in his other hand. "Why didn't you just charge it last night?" Keith had an edge of irritation on his voice, catching Lance a bit off guard.

"Well I did..-" Lance shrugged "-but for some reason it's not turnin-" Keith cut Lance's sentence off, "First off. You need a new phone if it's not holding a fucking charge. And second; if you plug your phone in, it's going to play your shitty ass music." He reached into the glove department, forcing Lance to lift his elbow off of the surface.

Keith pulled out a cube looking thing, and held it out to Lance. "Just use the portable charger." Lance held out his hand when Keith plopped it into his grasp.          "Oh, thanks." Lance nodded at Keith while he plugged his phone in. "And my music is not shitty."

"Yes is it." "Panic! at the disco and MCR is shitty."

"How dare you!" Keith pointed an accusing finger at Lance and gasped. "You take that back."

Lance scoffed at Keith's finger and swatted it out of his face. "Make me." Lance's tone held a challenging note, infuriating Keith. "I will."     

    Before Lance knew what had happened, Keith pulled over to the side of the road he turned onto, unbelted Lance's seatbelt and reached over Lance to open his door.

His left shoulder was being pushed by Keith's right hand and was nearly falling out of the car. It took Lance another couple seconds to realize the situation he was in before he briefly yelped in helplessness.

"OK!! OK!! I TAKE IT BACK!" Lance had one foot on the ground, and was holding onto the truck for dear life, trying to stay in the vehicle. Keith stopped pushing Lance and put the truck into drive, with Lance still hanging out the door.

    "You're fucking helpless."   

"And you're fucking insane!

   " It's not my fault you insulted me."    

    "You insulted me first, dickhead!" Lance shot back at Keith, which he knew of course, sounded like he was fighting an eight year old.

Yes, Lance had to think of better argument material. Keith opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of by the sound of his phone ringing.

He quickly fished in his pocket and pulled out his phone, and swiped to answer the call.         "Keith." Keith answered his phone. He listened for a few seconds. "Alright." And put the phone on speaker. 

"Lance?" The voice belonged to Shiro.

"Yeah?"

"Alright. What's the plan guys?"

"We're gonna stop at A&W in a minute." Keith answered as he turned the wheel to take another turn.

Lance and Keith looked at the phone that was in Keith's hand when they heard Pidge and Hunk giggling and muttering in the background, barely catching what they said.

"Oooh!!! Keiths buying Lance lunch! How cute!"

"Pidge! I bet you 20 bucks they'll be dating by the end of this trip!"

"Sure Hunk! Give it until sometime during the trip! Something will happen and they'll realize-" Something in the other line cut off and the two of them finished betting.

"Sorry guys. Which one?" Shiro took over the phone again. 

"The one on Doel Street." Keith answered.

"Ok. I stopped at McDonalds so I'm pretty sure we're behind you. But we'll be ahead of you by the time you leave."

"Shiro we're going through the drive thru so it won't be long."

"Ok- SHUT UP!-" More silence as Shiro covered the receiver. "Yeah yeah- Anyway, Allura wanted me to tell you she says hi."

"Tell her we say hi back!!" Lance answered excitedly.

"Alright. talk to you in a bit." And with that Shiro hung up.

  Keith took another turns and the restaurant came into view. He ran his fingers through his raven-coloured hair, clutching the leather steering wheel.

Clark was a business man. He was fucking loaded, and spoiled Keith with whatever he wanted, but still disciplined Keith when he needed it. Clark was just one of Keith's many foster parents, but this one actually liked Keith and had adopted him.

Keith has been with Clark for over 9 years, and learnt what he can and cannot do.  If Clark hadn't paid for Keith to go to University, he probably wouldn't be in school right now nor about to go on this 2 week trip.

Although Keith never called Clark dad, and only by his first name, "Dad" belonged to one person and that one person wasn't here to live up to his name anymore.  Keith thought back to learning how to drive and meerly crashing Clarks Mustang in the process, who had just purchased the damn thing 3 weeks previous.

Sometimes Keith would wonder as to why Clark took him in as one of his own. He had no kids and no wife, just a business and a shitload of money. And the next thing you know Keith comes along and he means everything to him. Keith never understood why, but he never questioned it.

 "Keith?" Lance looked at Keith, who appeared to be lost in his thoughts. 

"KEITH!"

The raven haired teen shuddered and swerved back to his side of the road. "Dude. Are you trying to kill us?"

"I think about it sometimes." Keith deadpanned.

"What the fuck Keith?" Lance stared at Keith, his eyes filled with horror and confusion.

"I'm joking jackass." Keith slowly let the side of his mouth curl into a small smirk. "Now do you see why I call you "Jackass?"" 

Lance rolled his eyes, and stared wide eyed at Keith. "Your tone is not a joking tone! How the hell am I supposed to know you're fucking joking?!" 

Keith placed a hand on his chest and dramatically scoffed, "I am hurt. You really do think I'm that fucking dark." 

Lance bit his bottom lip, a loss for words. "Okay wow. Sarcasm. But thank you for proving how you see me you fucking dick." Keith placed his elbow on the diver side door and rested his chin on his knuckles.

Keith's grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white. "You could've at least said "as a mask" or some shit."

Lance felt a pang of regret in his chest and his stomach churned. "Keith-" He placed his hands in his lap, and fixed his saphire gaze on the passenger side mirror.

"What, Lance." Keith hissed in annoyance, taken a bit a back by how he's set his image for Lance.  Lance bit his lip harder until he tastes a metallic substance on his tongue. He pursed his lips into a thin line before he spoke.

"That's not how I see you."  "Then how." Keith's voice dropped an octane and was becoming to sound more pissy.

"Er.. mm.." Lance thought but he couldn't say anything. His mouth opened to speak again but nothing came out, which only aggravated Keith more.

"Tch." Keith's expression returned to his normal death-glare scowl as he pulled into the Drive-Thru at A&W. Lance studied Keith's structure; his jawline, his cheekbones, where his eyes met at the corners, his raven black hair that curled around his ears and softly frayed onto his face, and above his eyes.

In that moment, Lance realized Keith was fucking hot.

**8:54pm**

After hours of driving, Lance and Keith had switched driving once, and it was Keith's turn to drive soon. Keith had been dazing in and out of sleep, part of him wanting to sleep while the other part was intrigued during the scenery of the drive.

Since it was getting dark, Keith decided he wouldn't be able to see much at this point so he allowed himself to close his eyes until sleep took him under its cold, dark grasp.

_"Keith!"_

_His bloody mother screamed at him, clutching a stab-wound on her side. "Keith baby. Listen." She held her shaking hand out to her five year old son, who stood there trembling. "It's going to be okay sweetheart. Mommy and daddy are going to be gone for a long time."_

_She held her sons cheek, wiping away his tear as with her thumb as they poured down his face._

_"But why?" Keiths violet eyes laid on his mother, who was lying on the curb of their neighbourhood, his father sitting in the driver seat of the vehicle, his blood cold, head still, heart limp with no pulse to be found._

_"Mommy needs to join daddy, so you can be happy while you're here." She motioned her hand to show Keith around, imagining the world._

_"Where are you going?" Keith pouted down at his mother, he sniffled as his mother embraced him in a hug. Her own tears began to trickle down her face, one by one, as she disappeared from her sons grasp._

"Keith?"

_Keith was left alone, in the middle of the road with a killer on the lose, and in the dead of night. Alone. He heard an ear-piercing scream-_

Keith jumped up from where he slouched in his seat, his face pale as a ghost and sweat laced his silk-like skin. He gasped for air, staring around like a deer caught in headlights.

Keith's cool violet gaze met a soft saphire's, filled with worry and confusion. He placed a hand on his forehead as he leaned back into his seat.

Keith slowed his breath as he took large gulps of air in order to calm himself down. "I-ah." Keith looked to say something, but his eyes said it all as he looked at Lance. "Keith.. " Lance eased the truck to a stop as he pulled to the side. Keith only nodded as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle.

His breathing calmed down as he paced back and forth, but his heart remained to beat rapidly as the drivers side door opened, and Lance appeared. He rested on the top of the car, crossing his arms underneath him and rested his chin atop them.

Lance gave Keith another worried look as the other continued pacing. "Keith. We need to figure this out."

"There isn't anything to figure out. It's just the same fucking routine."

Keith snapped as he kicked the gravel beneath him. "Have you told anyone else?" "You're the only one I told. When we were close back then I thought it would go away after I told you."

"Well clearly it hasn't."

"No shit sherlock."

Lance raised his hands in defense. "Easy there. I'm just trying to help, bud." Keith let out a huff and nodded.

"Sorry.." He said half heartedly.

"It's your turn to drive, but if you need I can drive for another hour."

"No it's fine, I'll drive. It'll take my mind off things." Lance and Keith switched seats as they got into the vehicle, and they resumed their long drive.

Within 10 minutes of Keith driving, Lance was out cold, which left Keith to his thoughts, the soft purr of the engine, and the radios quiet tune.

Keith and Lance used to definetly hate each other, although ever since they both joined the same University a couple years back, they've grown on each other.

They still have their competitive sides towards each other, which will NEVER change, but they have become friends. Yes, they both were attractive and have experimented with one another, but they agreed for it to not mean anything.

During their experiments, Lance and Keith both felt something, that changed their relationship from that day. Keith found Lance hot, well he's a fucking latina, so why wouldn't he? But Keith? Keith was just hot and had no flaws.

And that was something Lance admired about Keith, not only was he headstrong as shit and a softy once you got to know him. He gave off the dickhead face very easily, and mastered how to fuck with anyone. Lance was smart, funny and selfless.

He didn't care about what others thought of himself and held lots of self-confidence for himself, which was something Keith longed for, but found it in Lance instead.

They often bickered, but really, it's Lance and Keith, so why shouldn't they? Their bond was built on good terms which was important, and they somewhat trusted each other.

 

Maybe.. Just maybe their bond would become more than something built on good terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> i realized that when i transferred the chapter from my writing software it screwed up some of the order of the writing.. sorry about that XD  
> See you next chapter..!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions if you want me to add something in! I might just add it:)


End file.
